ChannelFiveRockz's DVD Collection
Gallery Beauty and the Lion Cub.png Beauty and the Lion Cub: The Enchanted Christmas.png Beauty and the Lion Cub: Cecilia's Magical World.png Beauty and the Lion Cub (2017).png Casperto II: Ghost Quest.png Casperto III: Wings of Charge.png Ceciliahontas.png Ceciliahontas II: Journey to a New World.png Ceciliarella.png Ceciliarella II: Dreams Come True.png Ceciliarella III: A Twist in Time.png Ceciliarella (2015).png Channel Story.png Channel Story 2.png Channel Story 3.png Channel Story 4.png Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Story 4 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Hi Hi Puffy GAngel.png Roach (Dumbo) (2019).png Leslielina.png Home on the Range (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Return of Nergal.png Twistladdin and the King of Thieves.png Twistladdin (2019).png Kody Kapow's Laboratory.png Krypto Pan.png Krypto Pan in Return to Neverland.png Kung Fu Ghost 2.png Kung Fu Ghost 3.png Ojamajo Doremi (ChannelFiveRockz Human Style).png Dinosaur King (ChannelFiveRockz Human Style).png Eric Needles Pan in Return to Neverland.png Over The Zag Heroes And Alleycat Hedge.png The Little Witch Girl 3 Lilly's Beginning.png The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat.png Minahontas II: Journey to a New World.png Viva Piñata (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Human Style).png The Three Caballeros (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Wreck-It Billy White.png Ben 2 (Bambi 2).png Billy White Breaks the Internet.png The Cheetah Princess.png The Cheetah Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain.png The Cheetah Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure.png Unstable Fables: The Ami and Yumi and the 3 Dreamworks Characters Show.png Frozen (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Frozen II (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Tooners vs. Villains Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space.png Tooners vs. Villains Night of the Living Carrots.png Tooners vs. Villains (TV Series).png Toonies vs. Decepticons Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space.png Toonies vs. Decepticons Night of the Living Carrots.png Toonies vs. Decepticons (TV Series).png SpongeBob the Third (Shrek the Third).png SpongeBob: Forever After (Shrek: Forever After).png Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosuars (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Age 5: Collision Course (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Brave (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Inside Out (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Princess and the Teletoon Character.png The AristoTeletoon Characters.png The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Funny Cartoon Show (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show).png The Chuck McFarlane in the Hat.png Dahliahontas.png Dahliahontas II: Journey to a New World.png Animal King (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png 3 Amigonauts (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png A Toon's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Abominable (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Anne Marielina.png An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png An American Tail Dot Hugson Goes West.png An American Tail The Treasure of the Manhattan Island (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Andrea Sussman The Girl, Who Became Queen.png The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Angry Birds Movie 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal (Dinosaur).png Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animals (Cars) 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animals (Cars) 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animals University (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Back to the Future (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Back to the Future Part II (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Back to the Future Part III (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Becky in Wonderland.png Ben (Bambi).png The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Blazing Dragons (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Burt (Valiant).png Casperto.png Casper the Friendly Ghost (Frosty the Snowman).png Catscratch (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Cecilia in Wonderland (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Poster.png Chuck McFarlane & Longley Goodenmeyer Sealed with a Kiss.png Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid.png Chuck McFarlane (Casper).png Cyberchase (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Daffy Duck (Megamind).png Dinosaur King (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Disney Prince (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Disney Princess (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Disney Villains (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Dot Hugson's American Tails.png Eric Needles Pan.png Frankladdin.png Frankladdin and the King of Thieves.png Frankladdin (2019).png Frankie Undercover.png Freaked (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Gargoyles (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Gravity Falls (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Great Chihuahua Detective.png Gregzen.png Gumball and the Beanstalk.png Harvey Street Kids (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Hazelrella.png Here Comes Bugs Bunny.png Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Homeward Bound 2 Lost in San Franscico (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png How the Ren Hoek Stole Christmas (1966).png The Itsy Bitsy Spider (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Jinoo's Choice.png The Kat Harvey and Woody Woodpecker Show (The Ren and Stimpy Show).png Kat Harvey & Woody Woodpecker (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers).png Kevin Reynolds Hood.png Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach.png Kevin Whitney's Choice.png Kevin_Whitney's_Lagoon.png Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space.png Kung_Fu_Ghost.png Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Kung Fu Lion 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Kung Fu Lion 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_2_The_Great_Valley_Adventure_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_3_The_Time_of_the_Great_Giving_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_4_Journey_Througe_of_the_Mists_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_5_The_Mysterious_Island_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_6_The_Secret_of_the_Saurus_Rock_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_7_The_Stone_of_the_Cold_Fire_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_8_The_Big_Freeze_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_9_Journey_to_Big_Water_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_10_The_Great_Longneck_Migration_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_11_Invasion_of_the_Tinysaurus_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_12_The_Great_Day_of_Flyers_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_13_The_Wisdom_of_Friends_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_14_Journey_of_the_Brave_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The Land Before Time (TV Series) (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Legend of the Three Caballeros (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Lego Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Little Einsteins (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Little Witch Girl.png The Little Witch Girl 2 Return to the Sea.png Marty and Company.png The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday.png Mighty Ducks (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Minahontas.png My Life as a Blythe Baxter (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Norm McFarlanecules.png Ojamajo Doremi (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Open Season (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Open Season 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Open Season 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Open Season- Scared Silly (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Oz Kids (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Peglina.png Plucky Duck and the Lions' Den.png Plumelina.png Pocoyo_Little.png Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animal Friends.png The Return of Negaduck.png Roach (Dumbo).png Ronnie Annlan.png Ronnie Annlan II.png Roxstasia.png Sabrina Spellman (Moana).png Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Sean Rafferty Boy Genius.png The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Secret Saturdays (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Sir Dudley Ding Dong Jones.png Sleeping Thumbelina.png Smallfoot (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png SpongeBob (Shrek).png SpongeBob 2 (Shrek 2).png The_Story_of_Flibber-o-loo_(ChannelFiveRockz_Style).png Supernoobs (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Surf's Up (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Surf's Up 2- WaveMania (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Teen Titans (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Teen Titans Go! (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Teenage Boy King.png The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame.png The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame II.png Teletoon Charactertopia.png Tiny Toon Adventures (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Tom and Jerry (Apple and Onion).png Tooners vs. Villains.png Toonies vs. Decepticons.png Totally Spies! (ChannelFiveRockz Style)-2.jpg Totally Spies! The Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Toy Warrior (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Trolls (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Trolls World Tour (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Twistladdin.png Tyler, Kevin n Roach (Ed, Edd n Eddy).png Tyler, Kevin n Roach's Big Picture Show (Ed, Edd n Eddy's BigPicture Show).png Tyler Bowman (Bolt).png Walking with Animals.png The Weekenders' New Groove.png We're Back A Animal's Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) 2.png What_a_Cartoon!_(ChannelFiveRockz_Style).png Winston Steinburger Bravo.png Winx Club (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Wonder Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Zootopia King.png Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Parodies Category:Channels